chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loretta Wilcox
Master Chief Petty Officer Loretta Wilcox was an Ursine Mobian UNSC Navy Non-Commissioned Officer that served aboard the UNSC Bastogne ''in 3241. She was one of the few Mobians that served aboard the ship but operated with some degree of seniority over lower ranking crewmen. Wilcox had served with the UNSC since 3235, with the ''Bastogne being her assigned vessel for the past two years. Wilcox was present aboard the ship as part of the security compliment alongside the UNSC Marines, though officially still part of the Navy. Wilcox was part of the team that traveled to EUS-1840 to locate and recover sources of strong Chaos Energy in order to fight the Prisoner, or at the very least stall its escape. Wilcox is a Master at Arms aboard the Bastogne, making her a military law enforcement officer akin to Marine and Army Military Police. This technically makes her part of the security complement, though she has cross-rated as a combat specialist as well. She is noted for her extreme strength, weighing over two hundred pounds, all of it muscle. However, she herself has admitted to not being much of a thinking woman, and she claims the only book she knows off by heart is the UNSC Admiralty and Maritime Law Code. Aboard the Bastogne, Wilcox is considered the right-hand woman of Commander Ibanez and accompanies him almost as a personal bodyguard. It should be noted that Wilcox was offered the opportunity to become an M-Class Spartan, but turned down the chance due to the possibility of being put into situations where she would feel her talents would be squandered. Her place was enforcing the rules and defending her Captain, and she would have it no other way. Personality Wilcox is a fiercely loyal woman. One of the first notes on her psychological profile just above her affinity for heavy weaponry is that when Wilcox is committed to a position or to a commanding officer, she will never waver in her duty. Duty for Wilcox was what breathing is to every single person in the universe - necessary to function and survive. Though Wilcox doesn't consider herself intelligent, her conduct during duty would say otherwise. When her psychological tests revealed she had an IQ of 110, Wilcox denied it, saying that there had to be a problem with the test. She has an uncanny ability to cite military law on a whim on almost any subject and she can read sections verbatim with almost Shakespearean quality She is slow to anger, but when she reaches the point of ire, she remains there long after the point of threat has vanished. This can make conversations with Wilcox during a tense moment a fruitless endeavor. She hides her rage well though in professional scenarios, choosing to keep it within her until she can let it out in private. In the presence of officers though, she keeps her thoughts silent. If anything, Wilcox has undying respect for the rank structure of the Navy. She is also known to harbor a bit of a disinterest for Marines. Though a Mobian, Wilcox retains and preserves the eons-old gap between sailors and ground-pounders. She will make jokes at the Marines' expense and knows that very few will rise up against her as she is stronger than most of them. The only Marines Wilcox will not make fun of are ODSTs, as she claims anybody who has the idiocy to be locked in a metal can shot towards a planet is more than a match for her, male or female. Trivia * Wilcox is part of a short list of individuals that turned down the chance to become a Spartan not because of the fear of augmentations, but because she liked her current rate too much to consider undergoing the procedure. * Wilcox brags about her low body fat. * Claims her favorite passage of Admiralty Law is Code 11, Section 2, Article 2: ''In the event that a hostile individual, commissioned or otherwise up to the rank of flag officer, is to resist arrest, or is appearing to resist arrest, makes an attempt or is in the proccess of making an attempt on the arresting person or persons life or lives, the arresting officer has the right to neutralize the threat through whatever means is deemed necessary by the situation as dictated in Article 1, up to and including lethal force, unless an individual is to surrender as stated in Section 1. ''When asked why this passage was her favorite, Wilcox responded that it is "the only time I can body slam an Admiral and get paid for it". List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:UNSC